


Night Out

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Drunkness, Fluff, Friendship, Loyalty, M/M, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Adam go out into town.....lets see how this goes......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

 

 

 _Why dont you two go out tonight, like old times?_  That's how the idea came up. Victoria had planned to watch a film on her own with Robert and when Adam moaned about not being able to go home, Victoria had suggested this.

 

And this is how it all started.

 

"Alright, Vic," Aaron greets, walking into the pub to see Victoria behind the bar, "Charity left you looking after the bar again?"

"Yeah, she's doing my head in," Victoria says, clearly irritated before adding under her breathe, "typical Dingle."

"I heard that," Aaron laughs, "and to be honest it's true."

"What's true?" Adam asks, walking in and sitting on the bar stool next to Aaron.

"Dingles doing my head in," Victoria says, putting Aaron's pint on the bar.

"Charity?" Adam asks knowingly.

"Who else?" Victoria agrees, smiling, "oh while your both here, I've got something to tell ya."

"This's never good," Adam jokes but suddenly became serious and asks, "your not pregnant are ya?"

"No, Adam I'm not. Me and Rob are having a movie night tonight so he's coming over later," Victoria announcers.

"Yeah, Robert told me," Aaron says, taking a sip of his pint.

"I'm the last to know then?" Adam says, shaking his head.

"Oh and Adam I don't want you to be there so you'll have to make yourself scares," Victoria imformed, smirking.

"Your kicking me out of my own house?" Adam says, sulkingly.

"Why don't you two go out tonight, like old times?" Victoria says, smiling, "your both at a loose end."

"I've got work tomorrow," Aaron states, drinking some more of his pint.

"So? You could be the one that escorts him home. Drink a bit but not until your drunk senseless," Victoria answers, smiling, "if I didn't know better I'd think you two don't want to hang out together."

"Alright, we'll go, Vic," Adam says at last, "don't have a go if I come home drunk."

 

 

 

That night Aaron and Adam set off to town on the bus.

"This is so much like the good old days," Adam comments, smirking, "let's go to bar west. It's a laugh."

"Glad being gay humours you," Aaron jokes, laughing.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Adam says, laughing as well. 

 

At bar west, Aaron and Adam sit at a table in the courner of the busy. Adam is already in his third drink whereas Aaron is only half way though his first.

"Steady, mate," Aaron says, watching his mate down the rest of his pint.

"Come on Aaron, live a little," Adam answers, his words slurring a little, "it use to be you drinking to much."

"Well someone needs to take you home," Aaron comments, "just pace yourself, man, we've got all night."

"That what you say to Robert?" Adam jokes, laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha," Aaron says, sarcasticlly but he can't help smiling, adding, "I'll get you another pint," before leaving the table for the bar.

 

"Oh there is some talent in here then," a voice says from beside Aaron.

"Is there? I hadn't noticed," Aaron answers, waiting for the barman to pour Adam's pint.

"That your boyfriend?" The bloke carries on.

"What? Adam? No," Aaron says, leaning against the bar, "me boyfriend's at home."

"Well he must trust you then. I'll bet there'll be a lot of blokes wanting to get you on your knees," the man says, smirking mischievously.

"I'm loyal, I wouldn't do that," Aaron answers, using all his will power not to punch the guy.

"That's what they all say," the man says, his eyes drifting from Aaron's eyes to his lips before adding in a whisper, "I wouldn't mind getting you on your knees," and leaning into Aaron to kiss him.

It's then that Aaron snaps, pushing the man backward forcefully, "get the fuck away from me, mate, " Aaron spits, though clenched teeth.

"Feisty," the man continues smirking and stepping closer to Aaron again.

"Just fuck off before I do something I won't regret," Aaron hisses, fighting to control his anger.

"No you won't regret it," the man says, grabbing Aaron's wrist with his hand.

Aaron felt himself tense up and swung and hit the bloke right in the jaw, sending him flying to the floor, his hand cluching to his jaw in agony.

"Warned ya didn't I?" Aaron shouts, the whole bar going silent.

"Aaron, what's going on?" Adam asks, walking to join his friend at the bar while a group of lads help the other guy up.

"He's a gay basha," the man accused, spitting blood onto the floor.

"How does that work considering I'm gay?" Aaron shouts, furiously.

"Aaron, out," the barman says, shaking his head.

"What? Your gonna bar me for defending myself, Mark," Aaron says to the barman that Aaron had become familiar with over the years, "I bet if I was with....Jackson you'd have taken my side."

"I'm not baring you, I just don't want you in here right now," Mark answers, slowly, "just, out Aaron, please."

"Fine," Aaron says, calmly walking out of the bar with Adam right on his tail.

 

 

"You alright?" Adam asks, the recent events seeming to have sober him up a bit.

"I'm amazing," Aaron says sarcastically, immediately realiseing it was unfair to blame Adam and apologies, "sorry."

"s'fine, you gonna tell me what happened in there?" Adam says, easily.

"Bloke trying to hard to bag a one night stand," Aaron says, closing his eyes for a second as the cold breeze cools down his face.

"So why'd ya hit him, I'm sure you coulda told him no," Adam says, laughing.

"Told him I had a boyfriend and pushed him away. Is that not enough?"Aaron says, shaking his head.

"Do you know what made me laugh in there?" Adam says, breaking the silence that they had fallen into.

"Go on then," Aaron encourages.

"You sayin' your gay to a pub full of strangers and it took ya long enough to tell us," Adam says, smirking.

"I've nothing to be ashamed of anymore, I understand that I'm gay and I can't change that," Aaron says, smiling, "and I wouldn't want to."

"Right, come on. I'm here to get drunk," Adam says, heading towards the nearest pub with a laughing Aaron following him.

 

 

"I don't want to go home," Adam objected, his words slurring so Aaron can hardly understand him, "let's have another dwink."

"You've had anothe booze for one night," Aaron says, helping Adam stand up.

"You called a caw," Adam slurs,leaning against the wall to stay stood up.

"No, I just though I'd just stand here until you pass out," Aaron says, sarcastically, looking at his phone, "yes I called a cab."

The taxi arrived five minutes later and the two got in.

 

"Had a nice night?" Robert asks, as Aaron walks into Victoria's house supporting a drunk Adam.

"First half, no but second half wasn't so bad," Aaron says, sitting Adam on the sofa and getting him a glass of water.

"Why, what happened in the first half?" Robert asks, laughing at Adam.

"I decked a guy for hittin' on me," Aaron says, simply helping Adam drink the water.

"Oh? Pull did ya," Robert says, jealousy clear in his voice.

"Could have done but I got it though his head that I was taken," Aaron says, standing up from the sofa and lying Adam down on it.

"Did ya now?" Robert flirts, smirking, "was he fit?"

"Yeah, he was easy on the eye," Aaron says, smirking, "wanted to get me on my knees."

"Can't blame him," Robert flirts, his eyes searching Aaron's body, "I want to get you on your knees."

"Differents is I want to get on my knees for you," Aaron flirts, smirking.

"Here or home?" Robert asks, his hands on Aaron's hips pulling him towards him.

"Home," Aaron breethes, kissing Robert teasingly on the nose and walking out the door.

"Such a tease," Robert says, running to catch up with him.

 

A smile on his lips that night because of loyalty and love. He felt safe in the knowledge that Aaron would always come back home and sleep with him and only him. It is the first time Roberts ever felt that. Granted he was always the cheat but  only because he felt insecure and he wanted someone to fall back on if his relationship went belly up. But Aaron is different, he doesn't need to pretend, he doesn't need to have a back up plan. Aaron is it for him and he won't let anyone or anything get in the way of that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment and kudos are very appreciated. If you want me to continue, comment and I'll see if I can get round to it tomorrow.


End file.
